Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn. '''Count Dawn' is a character in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight Hundred. He is a senior member of the Buddy Police hailing from Legend World. He is one of the Omni Lords and seems to be the group's leader. He is voiced by William Scott. Name His name including the word "Dawn" is likely a pun over the fact that he disintegrates when exposed to the sun. Personality Count Dawn speaks in a Romanian accent and has phobic fear of the Sun or an image depicting the sun. When he sees either, he turns into dust often leaving those present dumbfounded. Despite that, he regenerates rather quickly in his coffin, and appears unfazed, although he has stated that it is slightly painful to regenerate. He is a strict officer, yet composed, being able to analyse and remain calm even in intense situations. This is seen when he managed to analyse and remain calm in the haze created by Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus, removing the haze single-handedly. He has a fierce rivalry with Commander I. Anime Biography In Season 2 episode 3, He arrives to earth from his coffin to assist the Buddy Police once more to repel the treat of illegal monsters. He formed the Buddy Police Youth division of the Buddy Police. When Ikazuchi and Yamigedo appear to attempt to steal Tenbu, Count Dawn regretfully tells Commander I about Yamigedo, the Omni Lords which he is one of them, and that he doesn't know where the rest of the Omni Lords are nor who theyare, he states that they're still scattered across earth watching over the seal. Shortly after that he explained that the Omni Lords can be identified by the number of horns in their head, but that's about the only hint he has to finding them. Ikazuchi and Yamigedo then return to attack the Buddy Police and Dawn explained how the Fuchigami Clan was entrusted with Yamigedo's seal until Ikazuchi rebelled against them. It is explained in Season 2, Episode 20 that Count Dawn and his Buddy, Daichi Fujimiya, were both Buddy Police Officers who assisted with helping survivors of The Disaster. Count Dawn was helping Daichi out of wreckage, when the Sun appeared and caused him to disintegrate, resulting in the death of his buddy. He has watched over Kazane Fujimiya ever since, and in that episode became her 100th friend which fulfilled her father's dying wish. Abilities *'Teleportation': Count Dawn, like other monsters, has the ability to teleport between Worlds, through his coffin. *'Remote Viewing': Through a small one-eyed bat, Count Dawn can view events in real time from any position in close proximity, like when he used this to view the battle between Zanya Kisaragi and Kurooni Konmae. *'Regeneration': Count Dawn can regenerate after being exposed to the Sun, reappearing in a Coffin that appears in close proximity. Gallery Count_Dawn_Core_Gadget.PNG Count Face.png Count Body.png|Count Dawn full body appearence in front of his Coffin Count in Coffin.png|Count Dawn as he sleeps in his Coffin Count Sand.png|Count Dawn turning into Sand by seeing a Sun or Sun-like object Minion Eye.png|1 of Count Dawns one-eyed bat army Screen shot 2015-06-27 at 10.15.20 AM.png|Count Dawn holding a picture of Kazane's famlily Count_Dawn_Self_Buddy_Call.PNG|Count Dawn's self buddy call INV Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Count.png|Count Dawn and his Inverse clone. Daichi_and_Count_Dawn.PNG|Count Dawn with his former buddy, Daichi Fujimiya Buddyfight Records Trivia *A running gag is that whenever he disintegrates, a "holy" sound effect is heard. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Buddy Character Category:Protagonists Category:Buddy Police Category:Legend World User